Conventionally, as an optical wavelength conversion element that performs a wavelength conversion from a fundamental wave to a harmonic, there has been known an element configured by an MgO-added LiNbO3 core having a periodic polarization reversal structure, SiO2 thin-film clads that sandwich the core, and a LiNbO3 substrate (see, for example, Non Patent Literature 1).